


Content goo

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [56]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, POV Derek, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsbody, pleasant and fun.





	Content goo

**Author's Note:**

> So, we added another challenge on sterekdrabbles, a theme week challenge, where we want the drabbles to deal with a specific theme during one week. This is our first try and the theme is [_consent_](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-consent). I LOVE consent, so I'm very happy about this. My first drabble on this theme is stupidly soft Sterek, because I love that too. xD Enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/172280969697).)

Derek’s body was pleasantly relaxed as Stiles kneaded his calf. He’d been at it for more than half an hour and Derek could stay forever like that, with Stiles slowly massaging him into a useless puddle of content goo.

Stiles stroked his hands over Derek’s leg, then he moved to lay down next to him.

“You were right,” Derek mumbled, “that was fun. You done already?”

Stiles laughed softly and leaned in to press a kiss to Derek’s cheek.

“I knew I shouldn’t have asked, you’ll never get enough now, will you?”

“Nope,” Derek said and grinned against his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
